Cincuenta sombras de Mari
by nadaoriginal
Summary: De cómo Mari malinterpreta el título de un libro que encuentra por allí, y a partir de allí se propone hacer sus propias cincuenta sombras en sólo medio día. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** Yuruyuri no me pertenece, ese es un honor que corresponde a Namori-sensei. Este fic sólo responde a la locura crónica que padezco :p

 **Cincuenta sombras de Mari**

Todo había empezado por una tontería. Mari había salido de la escuela y se dirigía a casa de su prima Yui, cuando casualmente había visto a alguien leyendo un libro bastante extraño, y cuyo título estaba en caligrafía romaji y en inglés. Mari era una chica bastante inteligente, o al menos eso decía la nota de las maestras al final del último período escolar que había pasado, y había logrado entender una parte del título de aquel libro.

 _Cincuenta sombras de Gris_ … ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso del otro lado del mundo había gente que se llamara "Gris"? La gente de ese lado era bastante rara. Claro, en Japón se acostumbra a poner nombres alegóricos a algo, pero llamar a alguien "Gris" no parecía ser una muy buena idea. Luego de pasar todas aquellas ideas del tal Gris, se apoderaron de su mente ideas sobre hacer sombras, después de todo, el personaje del libro hizo cincuenta, y por lo tanto Mari se propuso la meta de hacer también cincuenta sombras, cueste lo que cueste.

Cuando ya había llegado a la casa de su prima, lo primero que hace es tapar las ventanas con gruesas cortinas para mantener a oscuras el departamento, saca una linterna, un par de lápices de colores y una pequeña libreta para anotar cada sombra que lograra hacer exitosamente. Yui no se encontraba en casa, seguramente estaba con sus amigas, así que Mari estaba sola en su proyecto.

Una vez que todo estuviera listo para empezar, empezó con las sombras más sencillas que conocía: un pájaro, un perro, una araña… Había empezado bien, y su cometido contemplaba hacer esas cincuenta sombras antes de la hora de dormir. No había problema.

Entonces, cuando apenas tenía anotadas diez sombras, empieza a darle muchísima hambre, y tenía el inconveniente de que no sabía cocinar, esa labor siempre estaba delegada a su madre o a Yui. Corre hasta el refri para comprobar si su prima había dejado algo ya listo para comer, y para su suerte había un poco de puré, lo come y vuelve a su misión autoimpuesta.

Con el pasar de las sombras hechas y las líneas marcadas en su libreta, cada sombra nueva tomaba más y más tiempo, al punto que al llegar a las treinta sombras le había tomado algo más de hora y media, y aún faltaban veinte para alcanzar la hazaña de Gris.

─ ¿Qué otros animales puedo hacer? Seguro que onee-chan me podría ayudar a hacer más sombras ─ decía Mari para sí misma.

¿Qué clase de persona era el tal Gris, o la tal Gris? ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo le hizo para hacer cincuenta sombras para así tener su propio libro? Independientemente de quién era, no cabía duda que tenía inventiva y habilidad con las manos para hacer tantas sombras, pues Mari no conocía a nadie más que hiciera eso, ni que tuviera su propio libro por tal hazaña, y eso era lo que hacía que Mari tuviera esa fascinación y admiración hacia Gris. Luego de comer un poco, vuelve a intentar hacer algunas sombras para lograr tener su propia hazaña, pero su progreso continúa haciéndose más lento a medida que avanzaba, e incluso se podía ver por la ventana (aunque claro, habría que levantar la cortina) que estaba a punto de anochecer, y Mari llevaba cuarenta y tres sombras. Los dedos empezaban a dolerle de tanto torcerlos y contorsionarlos para hacer las distintas figuras. Cada vez se veía más difícil completar ese reto de hacer cincuenta sombras, justo cuando se hallaba tan cerca de lograrlo.

─ Mis manos… A Gris le debieron doler mucho las manos cuando lo logró, pero no me puedo rendir. Lo voy a lograr como sea.

Determinada como no lo había estado en toda su vida, Mari repasa nuevamente la lista de sombras que ya había hecho, todo eso para asegurarse de no haber repetido ninguna, pues eso arruinaría todo su esfuerzo por lograrlo. Luego de comprobar y memorizar todas las sombras anteriores, empieza a pensar en una nueva figura para hacer con sus manos, pero la linterna en ese momento se apaga. Ya las baterías se le habían agotado, y sin su luz sería imposible hacer más sombras.

Afortunadamente, Mari contaba con una provisión de pilas para cambiar las de la linterna, y entonces prosigue con su cometido. Un hipopótamo, un oso, un rinoceronte… Se hacía cada vez más tarde, Yui no tardaría en volver, y a Mari sólo le quedaba una sombra más. Si lo lograba, merecería su propio libro y se volvería alguien célebre por hacer cincuenta sombras distintas en apenas medio día, y quizás hasta pudiera conocer a la verdadera Mirakurun, y no a la burda falsificación llamada Chinatsu. Sentía que era su destino hacerlo, que era inevitable que lo lograra, pero sus manos ya estaban muy agarrotadas y adoloridas. Aún no pasaba nada, todavía tenía hasta la hora de dormir para completar su tarea, sólo tenía que pensar en una última sombra.

─ ¿Un gato? ¿Un perro? ¿Un ratón? No, ya los hice… ¿Una serpiente? ¿O quizás un pájaro? Tampoco. Ya se me acabaron las ideas. No sé qué hacer…

Tanto el dolor como la falta de ideas hicieron que Mari empezara a llorar. De pronto había perdido las esperanzas de lograrlo ¿Cómo lo había hecho Gris? ¿Tan inalcanzable es su logro? ¿Acaso Gris tenía poderes como Mirakurun? Si así era, entonces Mari estaba cerca de tener un poder similar… ¡Sí, eso era! Mirakurun, su chica favorita de anime. Completar la misión de las cincuenta sombras significaría que tendría los poderes de Mirakurun y podría ser la superheroína de su clase (un poco extremo su razonamiento, pero así son los niños pequeños, o por lo menos así era yo). Como si un milagro ocurriese, delante de la pequeña aparece una imagen de una niña cuyo rostro no se veía del todo. Mari se asusta un poco, pues nunca antes la había visto.

─ No puedes rendirte, Mari-chan ─ dice la chica misteriosa con voz suave y melodiosa ─. Has llegado muy lejos como para rendirte ¿Es que ya no quieres ver a Mirakurun?

─ S-sé quiero, pero…

─ Nada de peros. Tienes que seguir intentándolo con todas tus fuerzas, eso es lo que haría Mirakurun para derrotar siempre las malignas fuerzas Giga Giga, y por eso no puedes rendirte en intentar alcanzarme.

Mari abre completamente sus ojos, viendo con todo el detalle aquella imagen que surgía del aire. Esa chica… no podía ser…

─ ¿Tú eres Gris? ─ la imagen simplemente sonríe ─ No lo puedo creer. Finalmente te conozco, conozco a Gris, pero… ¿qué razón tienes para ayudarme?

─ Porque eres especial. Nunca he conocido a otra niña que se esforzara tanto como tú para lograrlo, y por eso debes llegar a la meta, cueste lo que cueste.

─ Gris-chan tiene razón ─ en el aire, a pocos centímetros de Gris, aparece nada menos que Mirakurun ─. Tú eres mi mejor fan, y justo ahora tienes la posibilidad de alcanzarnos. Tú puedes, Mari-chan. Esfuérzate.

Mari se levanta con algo de dificultad, y Gris y Mirakurun le daban vivas para que se atreviera una vez más.

─ Mirakurun… Sí, tienes razón. Muchas gracias a ambas, son las mejores chicas mágicas que una niña puede conocer.

Mirakurun y Gris sonríen y desaparecen al instante, tal y como habían aparecido antes. Era verdad, no podía rendirse, no importa lo que pasase. Las mismas Mirakurun y Gris tenían fe en ella, y por nada del mundo las iba a defraudar.

Tenía que sacar fuerzas para hacer la última sombra, y entonces llegó a ella una revelación. Todo el tiempo había estado con ella su respuesta, justo en su cabello: tenía que hacer una medusita. Era demasiado simple la respuesta, pero igual Mari se sentía realmente feliz al dar con la respuesta. Hace la sombra hasta que le sale, pues el agarrotamiento le dificultaba un poco el proceso, y al ver cumplido su cometido, lo anota y salta muy feliz. Había triunfado. Ya tenía sus cincuenta sombras.

─ ¿Eres tú, Mari-chan?

La pequeña voltea y ve a su querida prima. Corre a abrazarla y le da la bienvenida, y Yui le pasa una mano por la cabeza.

─ ¿Te has portado bien?

─ Sí. Hice algo realmente sorprendente. Ahora podré aparecer en un libro igual a como lo hizo Gris, onee-chan.

Yui ríe un poco, aunque no entendía qué quería decir su primita. En ese momento era más importante hacer la cena. Seguramente Mari tenía bastante hambre.

─Una cosa, Mari-chan ¿Qué hacen tapadas las ventanas?

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Nuevamente en la escuela, Mari hablaba con sus amigas sobre que ella ahora tenía poderes y podría conocer a la brujita Mirakurun, y sus amigas reían y opinaban sobre el tema, y además Mari aprovechaba para hablar sobre el tal Gris y sobre la inspiración que significó para ella. La maestra llega con una taza con café y saluda a todos los pequeñines del salón.

─ Muy bien niños, vamos a hacer algo divertido: cada uno de ustedes nos contará sobre lo que hicieron ayer, le pondrán un título y nos dirán cómo fue. A ver, empecemos por Mari-chan.

La pequeña salta muy animada de su asiento y se pone al frente de la clase, toma aire y empieza con su relato.

─ Les contaré sobre una cosa que logré hacer cuando leí un libro que me interesó muchísimo, y que me dediqué todo el día a hacerlo, y justo en la casa de mi prima, Yui-onee-chan. Lo titulo _Cincuenta sombras de Mari_ …

La maestra escupe su café y algunos niños se ríen por aquella reacción tan extraña. Mari no entendía a qué venía aquello. Tal vez ella también fuera una admiradora de Gris.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Listo! ¿Qué tal este cuentito? ¿Fue tal como lo esperaban? Yo sé que no, pues el título sin duda decía otra cosa XDDD. Un fic más en mi historial, vaya que me gusta tener una lista prolongada, y todavía voy a hacer más, pero ya será en otro momento que lo lean.

Hasta otra


End file.
